The small problem
by ToothlessFan2000
Summary: When Toothless accidentally gets in contact with a mysterious representative of the local flora, he gets shrunk down to a much smaller size. Will the now miniature dragon be able to survive in the world of giants and return to his original size? Rated T for possible mild violence and minor suggestive themes.
1. The race against size

**This story takes place after the beginning of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, but the Light Fury was saved from the dragon trappers and now lives with berkians, slowly getting accustomed to them. There are no Night Lights (yet), for obvious reasons. The Vikings still live on the "old" Berk.**

Chapter 1. The race against size.

One cloudy day, Toothless was walking through the forest of Berk. He was headed to the village, feeling a little hungry and tired; having not eaten for a while. The thoughts of the basket full of fish and the coming rain only made him hasten his pace. He, of course, could now fly instead of walking, and that would get him there much faster, but he still was not accustomed to flying without Hiccup on his back, even if his new tail allowed him to do so.

So, he moved through the forest, barely looking at the ground before him. When he was still a good distance away from the village, suddenly, he felt something slimy with his front left paw, and the air was instantly filled with a pleasant, invigorating aroma. He looked down to see that he accidentally stepped on some mushroom. But not just an ordinary mushroom – this one was glowing blue, with some slight violet accents on the, now crushed, cap. And his paw was now covered in the slime of the same color. He didn't pay much attention to this and continued walking, deciding to wash it off in the nearest water. For some reason, he didn't feel safe licking it off, like he would have done to any other stains on his body.

Though, after some time, he had to start paying attention to it. An odd tingling and somewhat compressing sensation started to spread over his paw from the area that was covered in slime, soon going higher, and eventually expanding over his whole body. Toothless started to worry. Dragons were somewhat resistant to many poisons, but this one was affecting him even without being ingested or getting into his bloodstream.

Passing a little pond, he rushed to wash the remaining slime off his paw, hoping he didn't get a harmful dose of it yet. However, the compressing-tingling sensation was only getting more intense. Toothless tried his best to not to worry about it too much. After all, he knew that Vikings had a lot of medical concoctions, herbs and potions, that were efficiently used to cure diseases of both men and dragons. That strange little old woman living on the highest peak of Berk was especially good at them. He just needed to get to the village faster.

But as he continued walking, he started to feel another sensation; the sensation of his harness moving more than it usually had, as if it got looser around his body. This sensation only got more and more clear to him as time went on. He stopped to turn around and see what was happening to it and noticed something else – the ground underneath his paws was slowly sliding away, as if he was on the ice and trying not to fall on his belly. He shifted his paws to a more comfortable position, stomped them some more times, and noticed another strange thing - his newer footprints were a little smaller than the last ones. Toothless started to realize the fact that eventually caused panic to build up inside his mind; He was _shrinking_.

It was impossible, he thought, galloping to the village, but all the facts were pointing to it; the strange tingling and, more importantly, compressing sensation. The loosening harness, even its metal parts. Footprints also couldn't get bigger on the solid ground he was standing on. On some kind of sand in windy day – maybe, but not on solid soil and not so fast. Suddenly, he remembered that he could now fly, thanks to his new automatic artificial tail fin, and almost slapped himself with his ears, immediately jumping into the air.

«Just a few minutes, and I will be at home» - he thought. «Vikings will surely know how to help me». But he was not destined to fly long enough. When it got harder and harder for him to fly correctly, he knew that the tail's mechanism is getting too big for him. Still, he continued to fly as fast as he could, fearing for the worst.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his intact tailfin and totally lost control of his flight. He looked under himself to find the artificial tailfin slipped off his tail, hanging on the cord that was leading to the saddle's control pedal. He roared in fear, as he plummeted down to the ground. The altitude was not that high, even though to him it now looked bigger, so, his chaotic landing didn't harm him in any significant way. But when he tried to get up, he found himself tangled in his own harness, that was now too big for him. Toothless tried to get out of it and lost quite some time trying to do so. To his horror, when he looked up, finally slipping out of it, he saw that his saddle alone was now almost as big as him. And, at the same moment, a pretty big rain droplet fell right onto his snout. The rain starting to fall had just made his horrible situation even worse.

Almost crying, now in a much more high-pitched voice, he rushed in what he thought was the direction to the village. But the worst thing was – he still was pretty far away from it, he could not fly now, he was now roughly the size of a Terrible Terror, and his shrinking didn't look like it was coming to stop. The heavy rain droplets were hitting him with more and more force, and it was becoming harder and harder for his, now small, paws to run through the mud the ground was becoming. He finally lost his hope to get to the village, fearing to drown in the downpour on the way, and got to a higher, and relatively dry ground under a huge tree. It was the exact tree that he liked to nap under from time to time, but it didn't matter now. Toothless picked up the driest place, which was under the fallen leaf. It was already pretty big, but to him it was now just big enough to crawl under. He laid down, putting his head on his paws, and watched the leaf slowly getting bigger around him. Soon, he drifted to sleep, exhausted from the most unnatural, humiliating and hopeless situation in his entire life.


	2. A huge new world

Chapter 2. A huge new world.

On the next morning, Toothless started to wake up. The rain has long since ended, but the ground was going to be muddy for some days. Thankfully the place where Toothless was lying was not wet, thanks to the dense leafage of the tree above.

The first thing that came to Toothless mind was the nightmare he had. The nightmare about becoming smaller and smaller, being unable to get home in time. He pushed these thoughts aside, yawned, stretched and got up on his paws. The nightmare has ended, after all.

The second thing that came to his mind was the fact that he didn't recognize the place he was at. It looked a bit strange, - the ground was really rough and the overhang above was green with a distinct ornament of veins. Confused, Toothless crawled out underneath the green overhang and was shocked to see an alien landscape before him: the stems of grass were huge, like the biggest of the trees, the little pebbles that he usually didn't notice or feel were now huge boulders, the small puddles were like lakes, and the totally gigantic trees, towering above it all, were beyond any comparison. He was horrified to understand that he didn't see this nightmare in the sleep, it was for real.

Toothless tried not to panic. The first thing that he wanted to do was to determine how small he became. He tried to do it judging by the various plants around him, but it was pretty hard to use them as references, especially due to the fact that he didn't really pay much attention to their sizes when he was big. He slowly walked around, trying to find some reliable reference, and soon discovered a shallow, mostly round-shaped pit with four furrows on one of its sides. When he got closer, he was a little surprised to see that it was his own footprint from some days ago. When he compared himself to the furrows from the claws, Toothless found that he was only as long as the tip of his normal size claw, - just a bit more than 1 inch long. Small enough to be threatened by the fireworms, or even mere bugs, tiny enough to be unnoticed by the other dragons.

Speaking of bugs, he was lucky he didn't encounter any of them yet, forgetting about their existence, but the ant that was surprisingly fast moving towards him from the nearest grass patch reminded him about this threat. It was a little smaller than him, but still a formidable foe if it decided to attack, especially considering the huge mandibles on its head. As the ant got closer, Toothless threateningly roared and prepared to charge his plasma blast. The ant didn't slow down, though, and started to clatter its mandibles. Toothless fired his plasma blast at the ant, but, to his yet another disappointment, it dropped on the ground after flying only a short distance, and exploded, knocking Toothless back a bit and causing him to land on his back. Had it exploded with the usual force, Toothless would have been severely harmed by it, but, not only it fell right before him, its explosion was also a joke, likely unable to seriously harm the ant even if he managed to get a direct hit. It did start a little fire though, thanks to the ground being almost dry where he was, and the ant seemed to retreat from it.

Heavily breathing, Toothless got up, walked some distance away from the fire and started to charge another plasma blast, just to check if he could at least somehow rely on his former best mean of self-defense. He tried to spew it out of his mouth with as much force as he could, and it did travel a little more distance before falling on the ground, like the previous one. The distance was at least enough for explosion not to harm him, but it still was not a reliable long-range weapon now. Toothless then decided to get away from the place where he encountered the ant, just in case more of them would come. When he calmed down a bit, he remembered that he had not eaten or drunk anything in a while, but was unsure what food he could eat now. He likely could not catch even the smallest fish or animal now, more likely, they would catch him. He could try to hunt some bugs though, which he decided to try.

After just some minutes of walking between the stems of grass, he heard a squeaking sound from above. Toothless looked up and saw some little bugs on one of the nearest grass stems. They were green in color and pretty small, but he was not sure how to get them without being able to fly. After some thought, he decided to try to cut the base of the stem with his fire breath. He opened his mouth and sent a torrent of flame at the stem, glad that at least this ability of his was still working reliably. The stem was getting charred where the fire was touching it, as Toothless slowly moved his fire breath to the other side of it. To Toothless' joy, when he burned through all the width of the stem's base, it began to fall down. When it landed on ground, he climbed onto it and got closer to the bugs that were still there. Not feeling safe doing it, but barely having other choice, he braced himself and caught one of the bugs with his mouth. To his surprise, even though it looked disgusting, its taste was not that bad, he even enjoyed it a bit. Toothless gulped the bug down and got to eating some more, until he finally felt full.

The next thing that Toothless wanted to do was finding water to drink. Thanks to the recent rain, he only had to go a little further from the tree to find a little (but not to him) puddle. He got closer to the edge of it, which was pretty steep, and went down the slope, closer to the water. But, as he was carefully climbing down, he suddenly slipped on the mud, and plummeted into the water. He immediately tried to get out of water, but somehow found it much harder to do than he remembered, like the water surface was pulling him back, reducing all his attempts to get out to useless floundering. Fearing to drown, he put all the force he had into it, and finally got out of it. Turned out, being so small did have a lot more dangers than he originally thought. Calming down, he turned around and, as carefully as he could, lowered his muzzle to the water, immediately feeling a pulling force from it, but it was not strong enough to suck him back into the water. He drank as much as he needed and hurried to get away from the puddle.

Not feeling hungry or thirsty anymore, Toothless decided to start moving towards the village, even if it would take him days, if not weeks, to get there. But, the complication was, he didn't remember the exact direction the village was located in, and there was barely any way to navigate because of the towering grass, that blocked all the view around. He needed to get higher somehow, but without flight it would be a challenge. He considered climbing the tree he was still around, but doubted that he would be able to do it – the distance and angle were too high. And he didn't even need to get that high, just above all the grass would be enough. So, after some thought, Toothless decided to find some other way to get higher and walked away from the tree in the random direction.

After around half an hour, he wandered into a clearing. There was almost no grass there, and, most importantly, there was a big rock with a smooth enough slope for him to climb, which he started to do. Climbing it appeared to be much easier for him at this size, as there were a lot of small, but big enough for him dents in the surface, and he felt stronger for some reason, at least when lifting his own weight. After around ten minutes, he got to the top of it, which was high enough for him to see far, and looked around. He noticed a smoke coming from one direction, above the bushes that hid the lower part of the view, and some colorful dots flying near it, which were, presumably, dragons. Hoping it was the village, and not some random forest camp, Toothless looked around a bit more, not noticing anything interesting, and started to climb down the rock, making sure to remember direction he had to go in.

When he got to the lower edge of it, he jumped off onto the ground, walked around the rock and started his long trip to what he believed was the village. Not getting far away, he suddenly heard the wing flaps above him. Looking up, he saw a giant dragon descending to land nearby, with a viking on its back. Terrified, he tried to take cover, but the wind from the wing flaps swept him a good distance away. Growling from discomfort, Toothless got up and craned his neck up to see a titanic two-legged blue-yellow dragon above him. The Viking who was seated on its back suddenly got off the dragon, thudding their feet on the ground nearby. "Girl, do you smell Toothless?" – the viking asked the dragon, - "it's the last of his beloved places in the forest that we didn't check yet." The dragon then lowered its head to the ground and its nostrils widened as it sniffed the ground. It then proceeded to walk around, sniffing to try and catch Toothless' scent, with each footfall sending tremors through the ground near the shrunken Night Fury. Toothless recognized the dragon as Stormfly and, of course, its rider was Astrid. They were looking for him in the forest, knowing he went there yesterday and didn't come back yet, which was unusual and worrisome. Toothless knew he had to get their attention somehow, and the first thing that came to his mind was his fire breath. He picked the place with some moss, got there as fast as he could, and breathed fire onto it. He kept breathing, but the moss was too wet to get ignited by his tiny flames, so, he had to try something else. When Astrid looked at his direction, Toothless charged his plasma blast as much as he could and spewed it with unnatural force towards her. But it didn't fly long enough, just like in his previous attempts, and exploded with a little pop. Maybe Astrid could have heard it, but Stormfly squawked to her at the same moment, making her turn around in the opposite direction. "You smell him, girl?". Stormfly nodded. "Can you track him?". Stormfly shook her head in negation. "So, he was here, but his scent is not intense enough for you to track?" – Astrid concluded, and Stormfly nodded her head in agreement. "Well, girl, let's fly back to the village then. I hope others found him", Astrid said, motioning Stormfly to get closer. "If not, we all will have to search for him near this place".

Stormfly walked towards Astrid, getting closer and closer to Toothless, who just stared at the massive Nadder walking towards him. As she got to Astrid and almost stopped, her foot loomed just above Toothless, who stood numb and couldn't make himself move away from the danger for some reason. At the last moment, he dashed away from the foot; when it hit the ground, he found himself right between the claws of the huge dragon, a little stunned from the sudden loud sound and shockwave. He saw Astrid hopping up on Stormfly's back and, fearing this might be his last chance to get help, decided to climb on top of her dragon's paw, and try to ride it to the village. He got closer to Stormfly's toe, extended his claws and started to climb it, using the scales for footing. He got on top of it, clutched at some scales and prepared for her to jump into the air. "Okay, girl. Let's head back" – said Astrid and Stormfly took off. If not for the position that he was in on her paw, partially shielded from the wind between the scales, he would have surely fallen down at that moment, but he managed to hold on and even strengthened his grip. The ground below was moving at an insane speed, so, he tried not to look down at all.

When Stormfly was nearing the village, the started to descend, and then suddenly stretched her feet for landing. Toothless was not able to hold on during such a fast movement and fell down. He roared in fear, preparing to die. The speed of his fall seemed great to him, but, in fact, he was only moving at a speed of a falling leaf at most, due to his feather-light weight at this size and relatively high surface of his body and erratically flapping wings.

He fell in the short grass near one of the many Berk houses, bounced off some grass stems and gently hit the ground. He tried to get up, but felt dizzy and fallen on his right side. After resting for a bit, he slowly got on his feet and made his way through the grass towards the paved path between the houses. He found out that he was on the edge of the village, so, there were not many vikings or dragons to be afraid of, but Hiccup's house was pretty far away from here, for him, at least.

Toothless slowly walked the pathway, going around the rocks it was made of, and having to jump through the cracks between them occasionally. He expected to get home in some hours, but didn't have any idea on how to get Hiccup's, or someone else trustworthy's attention once he gets there. He encountered some vikings and dragons along the way, having to temporarily get off the pathway and hide in the grass, fearing to get mistaken for a bug or accidentally crushed. He had to return to it, as walking on the rocks was much easier than wading through the grass on dirt.

After around two hours of walking he got pretty tired, but most of the distance had been passed already. Suddenly, two Terrible Terrors flew above him from behind and landed nearby, just some meters away. The first one was blue and the other was violet in color. Toothless didn't know what to do – at the moment he was in the middle of the pathway and could not get to the wayside quickly enough without risking getting noticed. Terrible Terrors were giants compared to him now, but they were small enough to easily see him. Deciding that freezing in place at the middle of the pathway was not an option, he dashed to the nearest grass patch, but the closest Terror was just turning its head in his direction. The black dot quickly moving on the grey rocks was easily noticed by it, and it got closer to inspect it.

Toothless was just about jumping in the grass, as the Terror placed its foot before him, blocking further passage. He looked up to see a giant snout leaning closer and sniffing him. "Hey, come here. I found some strange bug to play with." – it called the other Terror in dragonese. Toothless tried to run around the paw to get away, but the terror pinned his tail down with its toe. As the second one got closer, it looked at Toothless and its eyes widened. "It is not a bug! Look, it's got a tail and wings, - it's a dragon! A black one at that", it added, squinting its eyes. "And it has green eyes, ear flaps and… no left tail fin. It's… our Alpha!". "How did you get so small?" it asked Toothless. "Wait, it does not really matter. We have a tiny alpha dragon to play with now!" it grinned, making Toothless shake in fear.

The first Terror positioned Toothless under its paw, spreading his wings under two of its toes and pinning his tail under paw, fully immobilizing him. The second, violet one, got its snout as close as possible, without touching him, and opened its mouth. A huge forked tongue came out of it and licked Toothless, covering his head and spine in a saliva. It continued licking him, putting more and more pressure with each move. If Toothless wasn't pinned under the paw, he would have already ended up in the Terror's mouth, but like that he was only being pushed around. "You know, you are quite tasty, little buggy." the Terror said, finally stopping licking him. The first Terror lifted its paw from Toothless, pushed him onto his back with its claws and put the paw back on him, pinning him just like before. Then it proceeded to do the same thing the second Terror did, covering him more and more in saliva. "Yes, very tasty." it quietly said.

The blue Terror then grabbed Toothless in its front right paw, squeezing him pretty tightly, and asked the other one, "How about we move to some more private place? I don't want to get caught playing with our alpha". "Okay, let's do it" the violet one replied and they both took into the air. Toothless, having no desire to "play" with them anymore, bit one of the toes that were clamping him in a place where the scales were thinnest. The Terror squawked, more from the surprise, than from pain, and released Toothless from its paw. He immediately started to fall, hoping that this fall would be just as safe as his previous ones at this size, but the violet Terror flew above him and quickly snatched him in one of its hind paws. Both Terrible Terrors started to land behind the closest house, where the shadows from the trees, dense foliage and the house made the place less visible to other eyes. The violet one made sure to land on its forepaws, having the valuable and fragile load in one of the hind ones, and tossed the Night Fury on the ground behind. She then turned around to face Toothless and hit him in his spine with extended claw, making sure not to harm him, but still make him feel some discomfort. "So, you want to play rough, little dragon_fly_? As you wish." she said and grabbed Toothless with two extended claws, folding his wings around his body and covering his legs with them, making him almost unable to struggle. She then started to move the paw that was holding him higher, tilted her head back and grinned, "I wonder, if I eat the mighty alpha, do I become the alpha myself?" She opened her mouth and exhaled the warm air on Toothless, who was squirming between her claws. Toothless, desperate to save himself, charged the plasma blast and fired it straight into her gaping mouth, which was directly below him. It exploded right in her throat, making her roar and throw him away. The blue Terror leaped closer to his friend, worried for her, as Toothless fell in the nearby bush. He immediately started to wade to the other side of it, trying his best to get away from the two, leaping from branch to branch, from one leaf to another leaf. In some seconds the violet terror exclaimed, "Toothless, I was joking, I wasn't going to actually eat you!", the tiny plasma blast apparently didn't harm her in any way, if she could talk just some seconds after it exploded near her vocal cords. "I just wanted to scare you for biting my friend! Besides, what's the point in eating the creature you can have so much fun with?" But Toothless, of course, didn't want to return to the "playful" dragons, even if what she was saying was true. "Playing" with them could be harmful for his well-being.

The two Terrors attempted to climb into the bush, but for them if was too dense, so, Toothless, hidden in the shadows of it, only saw their muzzles trying to squeeze through the small, but sturdy branches, with eyes swiftly scanning the insides of the bush, looking for him. Feeling a glimpse of safety, he continued to make his way to the other side of the bush, accompanied with the Terrors occasional apologies. "Fine" the violet one finally said. "Good luck surviving like that without us. Come on, Blue, let's just leave him to his own fate." They had given up trying to find him and flew away.

For a brief moment, Toothless thought he could actually be safer with them, but he quickly got this thought out of his head. He started to slowly climb down, jumping on the lower branches, and soon got to the ground on the other side of the bush. Deciding not to use any pathways anymore, for his own safety, he returned on his way to the Hiccup's house, but this time he was walking through the grass. It somewhat slowed him down, but it was short, not too dense, and he could almost freely see his destination through it, unlike in the forest before. He had to fend off some bugs along the way, but he didn't have much problems with them, thanks to his still somewhat working fire breath. He was lucky he didn't encounter any big ones yet, though. He heard and saw a lot of dragons, as he was not at the edge of the village anymore. Some of them were moving dangerously close to him, but, thankfully, nothing bad happened.

In around half an hour, Toothless got to the back entrance of his house. He felt even more anxious than before, as this moment was really important for him now. He wanted to believe that he would be able to get noticed, and then vikings would be able to help with his predicament, but in reality he was afraid of this step. After some hesitation, he got closer to the huge door that hung above him. The gap between its bottom and the floor thankfully seemed enough for him to crawl under, which he did. Crawling out from the other side of it, he found himself in the huge, dark, but familiar room. The furniture, the dim light of the fireplace, the weapons and skins on the walls – all loomed above him. It was the first floor of his home, but he needed to get to the second one, where Hiccup spent most time at, so that he would more likely see him.

The only way for him to get to the second floor without flying was the inclined stairway in the middle of the room, but climbing it didn't seem easy for him, just like everything else at this size. The stairs were pretty big even for a viking, even more so for a tiny dragon. Having no other choice, Toothless went to the base of the stairway, walking on the wooden planks that used to creak beneath his paws before. Getting to the first step, he looked up and involuntarily pressed his ears tightly to his head, intimidated by the fact he would have to climb this somehow. Toothless was already tired, but he had to do this. He extended his claws, expecting a lot of work for them, and dug the ones on the front paws into the wood. Then he pulled himself up and did the same with the hind paws. Swapping the paws, he made his way up onto the first step and proceeded to do the same thing with the next one. When he got to the last stair, after around half an hour, he was too tired and barely stood on his paws. He pulled himself over it too, and couldn't help smiling, finally seeing the room he wanted to get to so much.

Staying of the floor was too dangerous for someone of his size, Toothless decided. And the chances that Hiccup would look below himself in his own room were not too high either. The closest thing to him was the rock slab that served as a bed for him, and sometimes for his wife, recently. But it was unlikely for Hiccup, or anyone at all, to look there for the dot of a dragon. Hiccup's bed was not an option too, even if he managed to climb it somehow, he will be hard to notice atop of it. Toothless decided that it was best for him to climb Hiccup's workbench. He always spent a lot of time tinkering or drawing something at it, so, it could be much easier to get his attention there. Accepting the fact that he would have to use his sore claws again, Toothless went to the workbench, that, just like everything else, towered over him. When he arrived there, he began to climb it, just like he climbed the stairway before. It was even harder for him, as the angle was almost perpendicular to the floor, but thankfully, the distance was much lower and the wood was more pliable for his claws. Losing his last of his strength, he managed to get to the top of the workbench. There were some paintings and drafts that Hiccups didn't finish yet. One of them seemed like his own portrait to Toothless, though, he had troubles seeing the whole picture from such a low point of view. He climbed on top of it and curled up, shaking a bit from the exhaustion. Almost immediately he began to doze.

A sudden series of noises woke him up in the evening. Loud wing flaps were heard from the outside through the opened hatch near the roof. After a few moments, a huge white dragon, which Toothless immediately recognized as his wife, flew through it and landed on the floor near their bed. On her back sat Hiccup, who dismounted when she stopped moving and took off his helmet, placing it on the armor stand nearby. "Cheer up, Luna. I am sure we will find him soon. Berk patrols make sure no dragon hunters get close to the island." Hiccup reassured the Light Fury. "Maybe he flew somewhere only accessible with flight and his tail broke somehow. That's the most likely scenario I envision".

Hiccup was taking off the remaining pieces of his suit, as Luna was heating her bed with fire. He got closer to the workbench and sat down at it. Then he took the map of the island of Berk and unfolded in on top of the table, proceeding to mark the areas that he and the other members of the search party have thoroughly checked. He then leant his face on his hands with concerned look and noticed the movement on one of the drawings of Toothless that lied at the table. He, barely caring about it at the moment, raised his hand to crush the bug that it was. Horrified, Toothless prepared to meet his end from his best friend, but then something made Hiccup look at the "bug" closer. He noticed that whatever it was looked too strange to be a bug. He rubbed his eyes and leaned closer, for a view that got him really shocked. There, on top of his recent drawing of Toothless, sat Toothless himself, but at a tiny-tiny size.

"Toothless, is that you?"


	3. Toothless found

Chapter 3. Toothless found.

"Toothless, is that you?" Hiccup asked, shocked and hardly believing his eyes. Toothless started to excitedly jump back and forth on the drawing he was standing on, with his tongue sticking out of the mouth, and happily warble at Hiccup.

"Bud, what happened to you?" Hiccup asked again, lowering the tone of his voice. "I am glad that you are alive, but… I am so sorry for you… How is this even possible?"

Toothless didn't despond after Hiccup's words, he was too happy getting found to get upset about his predicament again. Hiccup, slowly starting to accept that what he sees is true, took the magnifying glass that lied nearby on the table, made sure that there were no bright lights around that could be focused on Toothless by it, potentially harming him, and bent down closer to his dragon, putting the glass near his eyes. He wanted to inspect Toothless' body closely, which, at this size, was too small for him to clearly see small details on with naked eye. Toothless, at first, just stared up at the huge eye that was looking at him through the glass, and started to turn around as Hiccups asked him to do so, demonstrating his body parts for him to inspect, lifting his legs, spreading wings, and even overturning on his back. When Hiccup finished inspecting him, Toothless just sat down on his haunches and continued looking up at his friend.

Reassured with the fact that Toothless was not harmed in any way, except for his diminished size, of course, Hiccup was even able to smile to his friend, who didn't stop doing so at him for some minutes now. He then looked back on Luna, who was beginning to sleep, not paying attention to his words. "Luna, come here. I have something to show you" he called her loudly, making sure she hears it, despite, maybe, already being in sleep. She stirred in her bed and opened her eyes, looking at Hiccup questioningly, then got up and walked closer to the table. 

"Look." Hiccup told her, pointing to the drawing Toothless was sitting on. She didn't see anything special at first, and questioningly glanced at Hiccup, but then she noticed a slight movement on one of the pieces of paper. Hiccup was surely pointing to it. She got even closer, put her head on the table and looked at the small black creature that was perched on the paper. After some seconds of staring at it, she realized that it was a tiny dragon, and looked at Hiccup again, unsure what to think. Toothless, seeing that his mate does not recognize him, moved closer to her giant head and started to communicate. "It's me, Toothless, Luna."

When the tiny black dragon said that, in a quiet high-pitched voice, a Luna was truly in shock.

"T-T-Toothless?" she tried to say through the astonished expression that froze on her snout. She then looked at Hiccup again, as if trying to ask him if what she is seeing is true and how is it even possible.

"It's your mate, Luna. Be careful with him." Hiccup told her.

Hardly believing it, she got her nose closer to the tiny dragon, just above him, and began to sniff. She put more and more force into each inhale, her eyes widened as she realized that the dragon indeed smelled exactly like Toothless, and she, shocked, subconsciously inhaled the air with as much force as she could.

Toothless, at this moment, was having trouble standing on his feet, as the powerful blasts of wind were moving him closer to his mate's giant nostrils. Suddenly, an especially powerful sniff took his tiny body into the air and sent him flying right towards her nose, throwing him in one of her nostrils.

Luna suddenly felt something hit the inside of her nose and slowly calmed down. She looked at the place where Toothless was standing, but he wasn't here. Feeling slight movement in her nose and realizing that she accidentally inhaled him, she panicked, threw herself off the table and ran closer to the rock bed. Hiccup noticed her frightened state and the lack of Toothless on the table, and ran after her. The Light Fury bent down to the floor and started to exhale loudly, pointing her nose to the wooden floor below. She then tried to push Toothless out of her nose with her paw, but, thankfully, dropped that idea. As Toothless continued struggling inside her nose, she suddenly began to inhale more and more air, and then sneezed lightly, still pointing her nose to the floor. She immediately looked down at the floor and, to her great relief, found Toothless there. He was lying on his side, wet from her nose's moisture.

Luna was sorry for Toothless, and was too anxious and excited to think clearly at the moment. She wanted to apologize to Toothless, and decided to clean him of her nasal fluid. So, she extended her tongue and began to run it across his tiny body. Toothless, lying on the floor, opened his eyes to see a massive pink tongue of his mate over him. He tried to get up, but the tongue pressed into him, covering him in saliva, and withdrew, dragging him along for a short distance, before he got unstuck and fell on the ground. The next licks did the same, drenching him in saliva even more. He tried to shout Luna to stop, but could not do so as he was being thrown around with the powerful organ. Then, as he extended his wings to try and get her attention, Luna gave him an even more powerful lick across his spine, and, as it was being retracted back into her mouth, Toothless found himself stuck to it with his spine and stretched wings.

Luna felt a little movement on her tongue, looked down at the floor, and realized that she underestimated her force again. With tongue stuck out of her mouth, her mind raced as she was thinking how to get Toothless off her tongue safely. She pleadingly looked at Hiccup, who was standing nearby, and pointed one of her paws at her tongue. Hiccup saw it all, standing nearby to intervene if some of her interactions with Toothless go wrong, which, of course, happened. He carefully pulled Toothless by his legs off her tongue, and placed him on his rock bed, sitting down nearby. The Light Fury came closer and laid on the bed behind Toothless, positioning her head on her paws to look at him, ashamed and excited at the same time.

"I am so sorry, Toothless… I didn't expect to inhale you so easily, or get you stuck on my tongue. I need to be much more careful with you. And, I am afraid, I can still unintentionally harm you even if I am careful. You are just… too small." She confessed to her mate. "I don't have much experience with such little dragons. Now, tell me, how did you get so _tiny_?

"I stepped on some strange poisonous mushroom when I was walking in the forest yesterday" Toothless replied. "Then I slowly started to shrink. I tried to get home, but got too small too quickly. If not for the Stormfly and Astrid, I would have still been in the forest." Toothless told his wife.

"Stormfly found you? Why didn't she tell anyone?" Luna asked.

"Well, not exactly. I kind of… rode on her paw. It saved me days or weeks of walking, if I would have been able to get here by myself at all." Toothless replied.

"On her… _paw_? I bet you have experienced a lot of odd things in the last two days. You look so… _helpless _and_ fragile_ at this size. I wouldn't even have noticed you if Hiccup didn't point at you!". "I am so glad you made it here alive!" she exclaimed quietly, amused expression changing to somewhat joyful at her snout as she moved her head closer to him. "Tell me the rest" she then asked Toothless, and he started to tell her everything that happened to him in details.

The Light Fury listened to him with interest, her emotions changing from concern to amusement and then amazement. She, for some odd reason, found the idea of being small and going through adventures alike to what Toothless had, exciting and intriguing, but tried not to show it to him.

Hiccup watched the dragons talk with each other, tiny squeaks coming from Toothless sounded really charming. When the dragons had a pause in their conversation, he decided to finally ask his friend what exactly happened to him, hoping to receive an answer somehow.

"Toothless, can you show us what happened to you? And where?" He asked his friend, looking down at him. Toothless nodded, pointing at Luna, and then jumping in the air, trying to fly.

"You will guide her there? Hiccup assumed, and Toothless nodded again. "Okay, fine. We will do it tomorrow. Sorry, Toothless, but now we all have to sleep. We, with the search party, were searching for you the whole day." He told him. "Not knowing we actually had to look down all the time" he added in a quiet voice, carefully petting his dragon's back with a single finger. Well, trying to, as is was too big to be actually pleasant to Toothless. The Light Fury, seeing Toothless uneasily flex beneath the fingertip, laughed a bit and sweetly warbled at her husband.

Hiccup, seeing how fragile Toothless is, understood that he likely won't be safe sleeping anywhere in the room. The spiders, mice or rats that were rare in his house, but still wandered in sometimes, could be a fatal threat to his shrunken friend. Sleeping near him, or, even better, Luna, could give him some protection, but there were no guarantees they won't crush him if they move in their sleep.

He picked Toothless up, placed him on his palm and got up. Both the Night and the Light Furies questioningly and a little warily looked at him as he did so, the last even began to get up a bit.

"I need to put him somewhere safe for the night, Luna. He won't be safe sleeping with you, you may easily crush him. Well, if you want to stay awake all night and guard him, I won't mind, but we need you fresh tomorrow." He told the Light Fury, and she understood.

Hiccup got closer to one of his closets, put Toothless on the table under it, and began searching for something on the shelves. Toothless looked at him with interest, trying to guess what awaits him.

"There it is." Hiccup said, taking a brick shaped glass container from the closet. It looked sturdy and had a lot of small holes in the lid, and even smaller ones on the sides and the bottom. "Fireworms don't need it anymore, but you do, Toothless. I couldn't even imagine that one day I will be putting you there".

Toothless didn't like the perspective of getting sealed inside the container, but agreed that he would be safer there, remembering his previous encounters with the local fauna. Hiccup placed the container on the table near Toothless, picked him up and put inside it. Luna was watching his actions closely, having got up from the bed and come nearby. Hiccup then got a little bottle from the closet, removed the cap and poured a little bit of water in it, placing it in the container as it got full.

"Wait a minute, Toothless. I will be right back" he said before going down the stairs to the first floor, leaving the two dragons alone. Luna just stared at Toothless through the glass of the container at first, image of her huge head and bright blue eyes being a little distorted by it for Toothless' eyes. Then, she leant against the table with her front paws, lifted her upper torso and continued staring at him through the open top of the container, not being able to help feeling strange emotions as she was looking at her cute tiny husband.

After some minutes, Hiccup returned with a little basket of fish for Luna, picked up a tiny fish fry from the top of it and motioned her to eat the rest. He placed the small fish in the container near Toothless, then went to the fireplace and picked up some small unburned coal chunks. Walking back to Toothless, he noticed that he had already climbed up on top of the fish and was nibbling at it ferociously, which looked super cute due to his size and the purring-growling sounds he was making. Hiccup placed the coal in the container and closed the lid, receiving a little frown from Luna whose perfect view of her mate was distorted by it. Hiccup then carefully picked up the container and placed it on the edge of his workbench, far from any parchments that could potentially get ignited by the sparks flying through the air holes, if toothless decided to warm up during the night. The rubber legs on the bottom of the container made it much more stable, so, he didn't fear it falling down from the edge.

"Good night, Bud. Tomorrow we will find the thing that made you like this." He said.

"Good night, Toothless" – the Light Fury sweetly spoken.

As Hiccup was extinguishing the lights in his room and Light Fury was heating up their bed again, Toothless took some final bites from the fish that Hiccup gave to him and proceeded to lay down and curl up near the closest to the Light Fury edge of the container.

Although, after around half an hour he still wasn't sleeping, as he had already slept a lot of time before Hiccup and Light Fury returned home, waking him up. He was just lying near the edge of the container, looking down at the floor below. Both Hiccup and Light Fury seemingly already were asleep.

After a while Toothless noticed a silhouette of something small scurrying on the floor in the middle of the room. The dim moonlight falling from the open window right where the moving thing was, and his advanced sight made it somewhat visible, and Toothless recognized a mouse in it. For the first time in some years he got afraid of the darkness.

Reassuring himself that he is safe inside this container, Toothless slowly started to drift to sleep. He was unsure if it already was a dream or not, but as he was drifting off, he thought he noticed a pair of blue eyes opening and attentively looking in his direction.


End file.
